


Dream SMP One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short stories of the Dream SMP which wouldn't be enough for their own seperate book :-]AUs, stuff like that etcmaybe light shipping !! (only w/people who are comfy with it though, i.e. dnf)alot of angst be preparedalso SPOILERS probably!! so only read if ur up to date w/the SMP lore :DD
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dream SMP One-Shots

"I'm sorry."

A man looked around for a brief second. A pause. He collapsed down to his knees, a sob and wail escaping his throat. He slammed his netherite sword down into the brittle earth, fuelled by his own rage-filled sorrow; he drew his hand away woefully, leaving the dark sword stuck in between the two graves.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m fucking _ sorry _ !” He choked out, ripping away a strange circular mask concealing his face in a flurry of emotion and throwing it away to the side. He let out a sob, gripping his caramel hair and punching down on the ground with his fist in a strange fit of confusing emotions.

He attempted to take some deep breaths, interrupted by sobs continuously escaping his throat. They turned into light whimpers as he shakily placed his hand over his mouth, eyes still betraying his pain-packed woe. He whispered something to himself, before slowly, weakly lifting himself up, quivering with feeling.

“I don’t have much time.” The man grizzled, before taking a shaky hand and pulling something out of his pocket. He settled it down in front of one of the graves: the grave with the name  _ George  _ carved out.

“Look. Remember?” He whispered, kneeling down. Tears still flooded down his freckled cheeks, but he drew his attention down to the object; a lilac flower.

“Remember, George? They were- they were always your favourites.” He whispered softly, a gentle bittersweet smile planted on his face, overshadowed by the pain in his viridescent eyes.

He sighed, resting his eyes on the grave for a few moments, before looking over to the one adjacent to it. The name carved out read  _ Sapnap _ .

“Oh, Sappy.” He sighed. He blabbed on to the graves, sometimes his words adjourned by sobs, but he continued on carefully, his tender voice wavering. He spoke of bittersweet memories, eyeing the graves attentively as if they could be listening in somehow. He ended up gifting a yellow rose to Sapnap, and carefully placing a bundle of forget-me-nots between the gravestones.

He stood up finally with a sigh, a grave expression notched onto his face. He attempted to remain tranquil in the moment, but he let out a dolorous cry. Wiping away his tears, the man picked up his sword before running the opposite direction, as if unable to bear perching any longer near these remnants of poignant reminiscences.

Maybe that, or maybe he was afraid of being seen near them.

In the distance, two ghosts stood together, an expression of confusion wiped onto both their faces.

“Who was  _ that _ ?” Sapnap muttered, nudging his shorter buddy with his shoulder. His white, worn-out bandana wafted down his forehead as he tilted his head, and the spirit hoisted it back up with his thumb forcibly, facing his friend with a sceptical frown.

“I-I don’t know…” George responded. For whatever reason, he felt a strange sensation as he watched the armour-bearing man jolt off in the distance; a confusing mess of feelings, as if he’d seen him before. But the edging feeling of uncertainty obscured these feelings, and he simply shrugged.

“I don’t recognize him.” He murmured, partly to himself.

There was a short pause, before Sapnap grabbed his best friend’s hand tellingly, the earlier uncertainty in his eyes wiped away by sparkles of delirium. 

“What a weirdo.” He chuckled with a soothing smile, before dragging George forward, the other stumbling with a light ‘oof’. Sapnap laughed, letting go and racing ahead, the inverse way of where the other,  _ living _ man ran off.

“Come on!” He teased, and George rolled his eyes in return. “It doesn’t matter: if we somehow forgot him, it means he wasn’t important in the first place.” Sapnap said convincingly, before quickly moving on and darting back ahead.

“I-I guess you’re right…” George murmured, before realizing how far ahead Sapnap had gotten while George was wallowing in his uncertain emotions. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He scoffed, hurtling after his best friend, yet he took one last unsure look behind him.

_ I do remember you, though. _

_ And... _

“I forgive you.” He murmured silently under his breath, though not looking back.

“Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> au where dream kills george + sapnap  
> :')


End file.
